Simon says
by Muirn Beatha Dans
Summary: Simon Said tag... Dean pretends he has mind control for a night. Wincest.


Ok, so this is my first attempt at a supernatural wincest fic... So I hope it's up to your standards. I was never really into wincest before, but I read a couple M rated fics and got into it. Lol!

Ok, so this is a tag to "Simon Said" I was wondering what kind of things Dean could come up with if he had mind control, and it came out kinky. haha. So, hopefully you'll enjoy!

* * *

It was a fairly quiet night. Until a certain '67 Impala roared into the deserted motel parking lot. Dean expertly parked the sacred car in front of their room and killed the engine. Both Sam and Dean got out of the car without saying a word to each other.

Dean slid the key card into the door and collapsed on the nearest bed. "You know, I was thinking that it might not be so bad to have the whole mind control thing."

Sam looked at his brother as if he had grown a second head. "Are you kidding me? Dean, someone died tonight because of the 'mind control thing'" Sam said using Dean's previous words.

Dean got out of bed as Sam walked over to get a shirt out of his bag. "Think about it, Sammy. You could have anyone do you any kind of favor you wanted. Just by asking."

Sam looked over his shoulder at Dean with a confused look on his face. "What kind of _favors?_" Sam asked skeptically.

Dean smirked and walked up behind Sam and started kissing his neck. "All sorts of favors, Sammy." Dean said as he continued to suck on his little brothers' neck.

Realization finally hit Sam. "Oh. You mean _those_ kinds of favors."

"College boy finally figured it out." Dean said as he spun Sam around and full on kissed him on the mouth. Sam opened his mouth and Dean eagerly stuck his tongue in Sam's mouth.

Dean pulled away. "Want to pretend that I have mind control for tonight, Sam?"

Sam thought of what he could get himself into, but he couldn't say no to his brother. Especially when his cock was already rock hard from Dean just kissing him.

"S-sure." Sam stuttered. Dean grinned mischievously.

"Take off my pants." Dean commanded. '_Sounds easy enough so far.' _Sam said to himself.

"With your teeth." Dean finished. Sam's jaw dropped. "You have to do it, Sammy." Sam glared at him, but dropped to his knees. Sam carefully pulled at the denim with his teeth to unhook the button. It quickly popped open. Then, he carefully pulled down the zipper with his teeth. His tongue lightly brushed against Dean's erection through his boxers, which made Dean buck forward.

Sam grinned at Dean's reaction. This could be fun.

"Make my cock rock hard." Dean commanded next. Sam thought for a moment how he was going to do this. Then he grinned mischievously to himself. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

He walked over to his bag and dug around for something. He smiled to himself as he pulled it out. It was a dildo. Deans dick twitched from thinking about what was about to happen.

Sam pulled out the lube and slapped it on the dildo to get it slick. Sam got on his hands and knees and reached back and put the dildo in his own ass. He pushed it in and moaned. Dean watched his little brother fuck himself with a fake cock.

Sam groaned as he pushed it deeper inside him. Sam's finger flicked over the switch that turned the dildo to 'vibrate'. He moaned so loud that it made Dean moan, too. Sam moved the dildo faster and faster. As he was working the dildo with one hand, he moved his other hand to his cock and started stroking it, moaning Dean's name as he did so.

"Fuck!" Dean said as he watched his brother fuck and jerk himself off at the same time. Dean's erection curled up to his stomach and was bright red.

"Uhhh… Oh God," Sam moaned as the vibrator brushed past the bundle of nerves. He stroked himself faster until he shot his load all over the floor. Sam slowly pulled out the dildo and took a deep, shaky breath.

"You gonna do something about this, Sammy?" Dean asked, referring to his erection. Sam grinned and crawled in between Dean's legs. He looked up at Dean and grinned.

He licked the vein underneath his cock, which made Dean moan out loud. Pre-cum was already leaking out of Dean's cock, so Sam spread it over his brothers dick. Sam enveloped Dean's cock with his mouth and at the same time stroked him with his hand.

The sensation of Sam's mouth and hand on Dean's cock at the same time was almost too much for him. After a minute he couldn't tell which was Sam's hand and which was his mouth. Dean gripped the sheets as Sam flicked his tongue over his piss slit.

"Shit, Sammy, I'm gonna come!" Dean cried as Sam sped up the pace of his hand and mouth. Sam slid his tongue over Dean's piss slit again and Dean let out a scream as he came in Sam's mouth. Dean shot load after load and Sam swallowed it until he was dry.

"Still think mind control is horrible, Sam?" Dean panted. Sam just glared at his brother as he went into the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

So... was it horrible? Please review and tell me what you think..

Roxy


End file.
